Walker Blood
by zombiekiller93
Summary: Daryl and Glenn...enough said? GlennXDaryl without sexual acts or anything major  not even kissing, just hand holding, and possible characters crying


Screaming, car horns, gun shots and burning rubber; who would have known that would be the worst sound in the world.

The apocalypse brought about the worst in everyone around me. My teachers, fellow students, friends, and even family are all gone now. Walkers keep coming in waves trying to destroy the rest of our humanity. But this is the brave new world we must live through.

* * *

><p>Dale shoved me under a van and signaled for me to be quiet. I saw feet coming at us from all angles and then the moaning. Oh God how it makes me want to vomit. Me and Dale lay on our sides, back to back. Damn it I wish Daryl was here.<p>

I would feel so much better if it was him rather than me. This is the third time we've encountered a passing _'herd' _like this one. It didn't make sense that they all knew to group together to find food. And as quick as they came they were gone.

We all moved from our hiding spots on the road and moved towards each other. I was lagging behind Dale and the others, but at least we're out of danger for now.

An ear piercing scream alerted the others and I realized that it was me screaming my head off. I backed away from the approaching Walker but tripped over my own feet. Bloody hands grabbed onto my leg as I started kicking.

"Help!" I yelped and kicked it in the face, it didn't even seem phased. It was in that moment that I realized I couldn't handle this anymore. This Walker's face was practically falling off and he was drooling blood all over me.

I blinked at the falling tears but they wouldn't stop. There was a crunch and an arrow was protruding from its eye. The thing fell right on me, its blood getting all over my face. "Get it off! Get it off!" It was too heavy for me to push off and I swear I was having a mini heart attack.

Daryl and Rick pulled the dead body off of me, and Daryl helped me up. I couldn't help it, I had to have skin ship. I fisted his collar in my hands and buried my face in his toned shoulder. I guess everyone else just dispersed leaving us alone.

"Let go." Daryl tried to pry my hands off but I wouldn't budge. "Look kid. Your fine and stop getting blood on my shirt. I just washed this shit." Of all things, that's what he was complaining about. "I said get off of me! I'm not going to babysit you while you have a break down." In that moment I realized how big of a jerk Daryl Dixon is.

"You are an insensitive piece of white trash! I thought you were better than your brother but I guess i was wrong! Horribly wrong," I ran off and hid behind one of the many empty cars. Crying for what felt like the hundredth time just today alone.

**Daryl's POV**

I can't believe he just insulted me like that. I am nothin' like my brother, am I? I could have handled that situation so much better. I know Glenn just needed comforting but I drove him away, again. I have a bad habit of doing that to people.

I walked in the direction Glenn ran off, because I know he's unarmed. I found him kneeled behind a car and staring at his hands. I took a step towards him and he stood up. "I hate you!" He screamed loud enough for anyone to hear.

Those were the last words I ever wanted to hear. I swung the crossbow over my shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. "I hate you! Get off of me! Daryl, I hate you!" He punched me in the chest and repeatedly muttered his _"I hate you's". _I pulled out the rag from my pocket and brung it to his face.

I wiped all the Walker blood from around his forehead and eye area. I noticed his skin was a smooth shade of cream. "Thanks." At least he stopped hitting me, not that it even hurt me. "I'm sorry for calling you white trash. And your nothing like you brother, because he would have let that Walker bite me. Just so he could shot me afterwards." And he was right.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, too." He opened his mouth to say something but I shut him up with my hand. I just walked with him back to my truck. We got inside and the convoy took off again.

I was so focused on the road that I didn't notice Glenn falling asleep until his head hit my lap. He was curled in the seat hugging himself. My face heated up and I'm glad no one can see my blushing.

I pushed the hair out of his face and admired his face. His eyelashes formed a beautiful outline o his brown eyes. His lips were parted in a smile and he had dimples. I just stared at the RV in front of me and played with his hair.

About three hours into the drive Glenn started whimpering. It was such a pathetic sound that it broke my heart a little. "Glenn. Glenn!" I shook him awake and he sat up and scooted away from me. "Nightmare?" But he was silent for a moment catching his breath.

"I keep seeing Walkers. Except this time one almost killed someone I care about. Damn it!" He kicked my dashboard. "Don't abuse my truck or I'll kick you out." I said playfully but he wasn't smiling with me.

"Who was the dream about?" I asked and he scooted back over to me. "You?" He sighed and laced our fingers together. "Me? I'm never goin' down like that. Not with that." I pointed to the crossbow in the floorboard.

"Promise me you'll never leave me. Please?" He laid back in my lap, or hands resting on his shoulder. I'll try to never leave you. I can't guarantee it." And I think he drifted off to sleep again.

I hope he stops having nightmares because I hate seeing him all broken and shit. It makes me feel like I'm helpless and can't do anything to help the kid. One thing is for sure...

Saving him was definitely worth it.


End file.
